A White Rose
by Faelinys
Summary: DanteXOC After Aria and Vergil defeated Mundus, Dante continued his work. Calls were coming on a daily basis and he completed all his missions. Until Trish entered his office with a file in her hands: A demon by the name of Anna Rosa must be killed. Is Dante up to the task or not? Well, Lady wouldn't let him get away if he didn't do it. In-Progress. Warning: might contain lemons.
1. AN

Author's Note: The action occurs after the story "A Song of Death" which contains the VergilXAria pairing. I suggest you read that if you would want to understand fully the whole story. :D I will try to include in this Dante story the history of from the story above :D. The first chapter will be uploaded one of these days. Please stay tuned so you read this story :) I hope this will not be a disappointment for you and that you will like the story. Warning: Lemons in the future (probably).


	2. Ch1 - Death

**A white rose**

 _ **Chapter 1 - Death**_

"Mother..." Dante watched stammered as he watched his mother's body laid lifeless on the ground.

"Now it's your turn little devils." As Mundus turned towards Vergil and Dante, Vergil grabbed his brother's arm and pulled Dante with him. They needed to get out of there as soon as possible, otherwise they might as well be dead.

"Move Dante." Vergil's voice was cracking as he was trying to hold his tears, only thinking about revenge.

"Mother...is dead." Dante whispered in a low tone beside his brother while running.

"Yes. Now we are on our own. We cannot die. You understand me? We will not let him get what he wants." as they were running, they didn't feel Mundus's presence right behind them. He was following them from the very beginning, but it was expected as he was claiming himself the Demon King.

"Damn...He is still on our tail. Hide in that cave Dante. I will confuse him by going the other way around. I will catch up to you and will meet you here afterwards." Vergil already knew that he might not escape the demon's wrath but at least he would save his brother.

"I know what you're doing brother but I will not let you. I will not let you sacrifice for me. Either we're together or dead." Dante's tone took Vergil by surprise as he stepped in front of his brother to block the entrance to the cave.

"If we stay here, we might escape him. It seems he didn't follow us here." As the twins looked around the dark location they saw several sketches on the cave's wall. Multiple of them were designs of Sparda's sword or the sketch of the sign itself, the same one that Dante and Vergil had on their back.

"Stubborn brother. Alright. Let's hope he doesn't find us." Vergil stated.

"I cannot believe she is dead. Why?"

"Because our father left. He left us to dispair and because of this, mother died. I will not forgive him for what he did to her. Ever."

"I agree with you. Sparda...i thought he loved mom."

"Devils have no love for anyone."

"You're wrong." another voice was heard from outside the cave. It was a girl's. As they got startled by the sudden voice, they turned their eyes towards the entrance of the cave.

"And what would you know about our family? You're a nobody. And who the hell are you little girl?"

"She is the same age as us, Dante." Vergil spoke from beside him.

"You know her?"

"Yes."

"Sparda loved your mother. 'Tis the reason why he left. By leaving, he protected you two. Eva knew that her death would come soon, but she didn't know it would be this soon."

"Shut up ! You know nothing!"

The girl's eyes shot at him, Dante holding her stare for a while longer. He figured she wasn't afraid of them, even if they were Sparda's sons, as she was getting closer and closer to them.

"I know. Eva was just like a mother to me, ever since I was born. You're the one who knows nothing. Your father took her away from us and brought her here. Even if he loved her, the moment he brought her here, he sentenced her to death."

"What the hell are you talking about you filthy-"

"Enough Dante. Then why are you here?"

"Your mother left you this, Dante." The girl raised her hand in the air holding a red necklace. Dante stretched his arm and took the necklace as she turned around to leave. But she stopped when seeing that at the entrance of the cave was Mundus. He finally found them. This was not good at all. The girl took a few steps back towards the twins as Mundus was preparing to kill them.

"Little foxes. Now I can finally kill you."

"Why are you doing this?" Vergil asked.

"Sparda was my enemy. And now I can finally kill his spawns so I can fully claim the entire power of Hell. I will open the gate and take his power, but for this I need you two dead." Mundus charged ahead in an attempt to kill them, but something happened, because as soon as he got close to them, a strong white light filled the cave, making everything unseeable for a short moment. Dante looked near him and saw his brother fainted on the left side, while in front of him was the girl. She watched him in the eyes with her legs and arms apart, as Mundus gave her a hit full force. A few seconds later everything dimmed, and he fell to the ground with a thud unconsciously.

The red necklace laid around his neck while he was laid on the ground, not moving at all. Only the rising of his chest gave the impression that he was alive. Mundus didn't manage to kill them. Neither of the twins. The next day, Dante woke up in bed with his brother on his right still sleeping. As he looked down he noticed that necklace the girl gave him was missing. In the fight with Mundus it probably got lost.

"What happened to her?" he thought to himself before falling asleep once again, his mind emptying from all the recent events. Now it was just the two of them. How were they going to cope with this?

Dante woke up with a shock as Trish was making her way towards the desk where he was seated.

"Another nightmare?" Trish asked.

"Rather, same one. Every frigging time."

"Oh. So you still haven't found any clues? It's been 20 years now Dante."

"Don't you have something better to do? Like killing demons outside? You know, in the real world?" Dante's sarcasm was catching up on Trish as she stole his last piece of pizza and took a bite.

"Now, be a good boy if you do not want your pizza to get eaten."

"Hey, that was the last one. You're buying the next one."

"Here. Read the file." As Trish shoved him a highly classified document she kept eyeing him, to see his expressions.

"Another one needs saving?"

"Nah. Killing. The target is a girl who goes by the name of Anna Rosa. 25 years old. Said to be a nun. Figured it's a demon. The pay is high. Easy mission. Job accomplished. But..."

"What?"

"You know her. We both know her."

As Dante was looking at the files and photos, he saw something that got his attention. The woman had the same tattoo like the one on his back. The woman had long yellow-white hair waist lenght and a slender figure. In short, with her blue eyes, she was very pretty. Unlike the rest of demons he knew. However, there was something off about her. He sensed it when he first saw her. Aria's supposed cousin, the woman who gave him the pieces of Yamato 1 month ago, now he had to kill her.

"Nah. I think I will pass. Too much trouble and not worth it."

"Dante. If you refuse this mission, most likely Lady will have your head. Or at least she will try taking your head. You sure you wanna take the risk of angering her? I remember that time wh-"

"Fine. Fine. I got it. Consider it done." As Dante was taking his coat and guns he threw a last remark at Trish. "You're buying the next pizza. Make sure it's here by nightfall." with his last words her exited the office and went towards the outskirts of the city.

"...In the name of Father, Son and Holy Ghost, Amen."

"Anna." an old woman's voice could be heart in the altar within the wooden church.

"Mother."

"We must talk Anna. You have to find them. You cannot let them get close to the children or they might suffer greatly. The demons are approaching, Anna." as the elder sister caressed Anna's cheeck, she prayed that Anna would be able to protect them. The sisters needed her in their battle with the spawns of hell. Few were able to fend off the demons lurking around them and one of those people was Anna."

"I'm afraid I cannot do this."

"But...Why?" the abbess asked. "Anna. You can't do this to them. They are too young."

"Because...I cannot sense them. Only when they are too close. We need a demon hunter to protect them Mother." as Anna was looking at the abbess in the eyes she was trying to explain exactly what she meant. A demon hunter was exactly what they needed.

"A-A demon hunter? In a house of God? Anna, do you hear yourself?"

"And what would you have us do Mother? I cannot find the demons and the only people that can destroy them are demon hunters. They are trained exactly for this purpose. Mother, if we want the children to be safe from hell spawns, then you have to find one that can slay them. And I cannot do that."

"You are a child of God, Anna and you are young. You ar-"

"I know who I am Mother, but even so, I cannot destroy them. After all they are part of God's creation also. I am sorry Mother."

"What are you hiding from me child? There is something you are not telling me and I am afraid it is only hurting you inside. What is it?"

"I cannot tell you. I won't lie, but I can't tell you anything for your own protection. I'm sorry mother, but in this matter I cannot help you, though I really wished I could." Anna left the chappel room to find the place the she longed to see for a while now. As she passed the gate of the school, she raised her eyes towards the sky.

"Damn it! I cannot do anything for them when I am like this." She looked at her hands, seeing the several scars remained on her palm, but she couldn't calm the storm and rage that was building inside her. Anna turned her head to take one last glance before she left the territory of the school. She knew that the only way the children could be safe, was only for her to leave.

"They will be fine if I leave. Heh."

"Anna...Where are you going?"

"Alto..." Anna's gaze became gentler as she looked the at boy in front of her. He was only 17 years old, but he was already helping the nuns and the children by letting them rely on him for different matters. Anna ruffled his hair and spoke to him with a soft voice.

"I will be leaving for a while as I have some matters to solve."

"Why? Is it your family again? Last time you left you returned a few days back. Why is it so important to you? Aren't we your family now?" the boy's emotions were reaching to Anna but she couldn't lie to him. She couldn't lie to anyone.

"You are my family. But I also have a lost cousin that I managed to find last time I left. You are important to me Alto, but I need to solve some matters so that you can be safe. Can I count on you to watch out over the school and everyone for me?" Anna waited for his answer, thinking that after all he wouldn't give one.

"I will. But, promise that you will be fine. Promise that you won't let anything happen to you." Anna raised her palm for him to see it and promised him.

"I will be fine. Now get back there. The others might have already started the prayers." Anna waved to him as she watched him return to the school.

"Everything will be alright. With me leaving here, there's no need to put them in danger anymore. After all they are after me, not them..." Anna thought to herself. She pulled the hood of her coat over her head and started to walk away from the school. Little did she know that her journey will not be eventless.

An hour passed since Anna left the school and she kept thinking about turning back, but her mind just wouldn't let her. She remembered the events that took place one month ago when she finally found her cousin Aria von Niche. Anna's mother was Aria's father's sister. The woman he married was called Layla von Niche and she was a demon, but a wonderful woman. She recalled the moment when Vergil's sword, Yamato, broke in two after Aria banished Mundus to the realm of demons. When Anna lifted the sword pieces she felt something but she couldn't comprehend what it actually was. For a while she was entranced by that feeling, but she knew that the sword was to be returned to it's owner. Even if it meant getting close to the Sparda's sons.

Eva was her most dear person in the world, until Mundus took her life way, and ate her heart. She somehow felt in her heart that something happened to Eva, and when she went to check the house she was living in, she found her dead on the ground. She couldn't take the view in front of her anymore and she left to search for her kids. In her hand, she was holding the red necklace Eva asked her to give to Dante. And she did so when she saved them from Mundus rage in the cave. At that moment she used all her angelic power she had and managed to save both Dante and Vergil from the demon's claws. But it all came with a price. After doing so, Anna lost all her power and it never returned to her. From that moment on Anna Rosa's power that was bestowed on her from Eva was gone. She wasn't an angel anymore, and this was only because of Dante and a while she hated them, alright. She wished she would never see them again, but knew that wouldn't be possible. If she wanted to meet Aria she would also have to meet Vergil. Anna noticed that there was a deep relationship between the two of them. She might also meet Dante, but she would try to avoid it as much as possible. After all, if it weren't for him she wouldn't be here, powerless, unable to protect the children at the school.

Anna would do anything in her power, to protect them, even if it meant her death. Suddenly images started to flash in front of her eyes as if trying to remind her of something. One month ago, Mundus managed to capture her when she was doing some errands for herself. She was caught off-guard and chained. For a few days, Mundus and some of his people did some tests on her but she couldn't recall exactly what happened in the laboratory. She felt herself getting dizzy, and sat on the ground to regain her senses. An image got her attention, of when she was injected some kind of substance. It had a redish color but Anna couldn't do anything to stop them. After that she got a blackout and when she woke up she was in some kind of forest carried by one of Mundus's spawns. A few days later Mundus was defeated and she managed to escape.

"Here I am now getting dizzy by some stupid images like a little girl." Anna slaped herself to regain her composture and stood. Finally her dizziness was gone and she was able to move forward.

And finally I managed to get back to writing :D I hope you enjoyed the new DXOC story. If you don't understand, or want to understand better, please make sure to read the story "A song of death" which includes the pairing Vergil X Aria. :D Cheers guys. If you feel like it rate and review :D


End file.
